1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bellcrank and more particularly to its pivotal mounting to a stationary shaft. Such bellcranks are used in linkage assemblies and in particular in gearshift assemblies.
2. Prior Art
It is customary in the art to mount bellcranks pivotally on stationary shafts. Generally, the mounting of the bellcranks on the stationary shaft has been via use of snap rings or the like. Due to usual manufacturing tolerances the bellcranks having a tendency to have a certain amount of free play or looseness. This creates a distinct problem since it is very desirable to have the movement of such a bellcrank quite responsive to the movement of a control lever or the like. For example, in gear shift assemblies when a gear shift lever or knob is rotated it is desirable that a bellcrank in such an assembly rotate directly with the gear shift lever or knob so that the gears will be shifted in a positive manner. This has heretofore been impossible because of the aforementioned free play in such bellcranks due to the manufacturing tolerances thereof.